


Massages with Benefits - Patton’s Week. (Day 3: Royality)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Patton's week, #Royality, #day 3, #notsafeforsanders, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Confrontation, Degradation (aka name calling), M/M, Multi, Multiple Romans, Other, Overstimulation, Riding, multiple sexual partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Patton and Roman are spending their second anniversary at a spa in Roman’s Realm. During their couple’s massage, Roman gets bent out of shape when Patton starts moaning very loud. So Roman gives Patton something to moan, and groan and come, about.





	Massages with Benefits - Patton’s Week. (Day 3: Royality)

Patton was more relaxed then he had been in, heck, years. His mind searched and couldn’t come up with a single example that didn’t have some strong emotion attached to it. Even this morning when, Patton and Roman had arrived at the Spa, he was a bundle of excitement and nerves. Now don’t get him wrong; the heart deeply loved his prince! But Roman always needed so much attention. A weekend with a fully staffed spa waiting on both of their wants and needs sounded a little too good. But as the huge hands of Bert, the very nice masseuse, worked Patton’s muscles like taffy puller every hesitation for him and his wonderful prince slipped away.

‘How could I be this lucky?’ Patton thought as another groan of relief passed his lips.

Roman bristled as Patton moaned again. The man working his hands deep into his lover’s lower back just would not stop!

“Oh, yeah! That’s the spot! I think if you go a little more.” Patton crooned like his pleasure was so intense it was almost painful.

This was supposed to be his special day! Well, really their special day. A second anniversary getaway at Love’s Oasis and Day Spa. Wrapped up in cotton robes and their love for each other.

Then reality came crashing down as a couple’s massage turned into Patton moaning like he as orgasmic or dying Roman couldn’t really tell. All the while Roman was tensing up all over!

His love should only sound like that because of him! His royal hands touching, kneading and stroking Patton’s shoulders, back and his other well endowed parts.

As the boiling rage turned to lust Roman got a wonderful idea. Whispering instructions into his masseuses’ ear. Roman covered his mouth as his masseuse pressed two slickened fingertips against the prince’s hole.

“Are you an angel? Because your hands are a God’s send!” Patton grinned happily as the nice young man started working on his feet. Making that weird twinge in his sciatic nerve to finally go away. “Remind me to just slip in here anytime I need to have these tired old bones readjusted!”

“Flip please.” Bert, the masseuse, said.

“What was that, Comrade?”

“Flip over so I can do your front, Please.” Bert over pronounced each word to combat his thick accent.

“Sure thing! OH! Oops….ummm” Patton blushed as he turned over to find Little Patton standing at full mast.

“It’s fine. Be not embarrassed. It’s natural, body is just happy at being touched.” Bert tried to reassure Patton as he went to fetch a modesty blanket.

“You Slut!” Roman called out. Pointing his finger directly at Patton’s sheet covered erection.

“Lovey it’s not what you think!” Patton tried using Roman’s nickname to calm him.

“I bring you out to my Realm! Give you my time and energy and do I get a kiss? A hug? A thank you blow job? No!” Roman exclaimed as he jumped off his massage table, trying his terry cloth robe tight.

“Prince Roman, your Patton he tells the truth. I only give massage, no happy ending. Ethics are a strong part..” Bert came rushing back.

“You hush! And You, moaning like a bitch in heat at another man’s touch! You should be ashamed at how you are treating me!” Roman pointed at a flushed Patton, whose cock was jumping at vulgar words that were aimed at him.

“I hear these sounds from all older gentleman. They are what do you call them?” Bert asked as he clicked his fingers.

“Dad sounds.” Christian, the other masseuse, chimed in.

“Oh, I’ve heard those sound before, trust me. They sound just like when I am riding him within an inch of his life.” Roman twisted around to address Bert while his fingers grazed over the tented fabric. Drawing out a little moan from Patton. “See? Those sounds are mine. I want them. But if this harlot wants to give them away for free!”

“No, Roman. I promise it wasn’t anything like that. Only you make me feel those special feelings.” Patton said while putting his glasses back on. Sitting up to wrap his arms around the fuming prince.

Roman’s strong hand forced Patton back down while his other hand ripped the thin sheet off of his lap. The air was forced out of Patton when his back hit massage table with an audible thud. Roman let his nails dig in as he climbed up onto the table. Straddling Patton’s groin as he let their cocks press against each other. Rocking their hips together as Patton’s hand softly caressed Roman’s cheek and Roman mimicked the same action back. A signal that the scene was allowed to continue. Consent given between both of them.

“How can you tell if the feelings are different if you haven’t had them together?” Roman purred into Patton’s ear as the prince lifted his hips.

The position allowed a different set of hands to stroke and cover the moral side’s cock with lube. Patton tried to hold his ground and not make a single sound but it was all to much. Moans tumbling from him as skilled hands stroked him while Roman’s sweet kisses turned into love bites at his throat.

“That’s it my love. Give in. Stop holding back. You’ll lap up attention from anyone and everyone, won’t you?” Roman encouraged and chided all in one breath.

“No, Lovey. Want you. Only you. Moaning because you’re so close. Yearning to make love to you.” Patton whimpered as the hands held his cock held firm while Roman started rocking his hips down, making the tip of Patton’s cock press against Roman’s hole. As Roman started to slide down, Patton’s hands shot to his hips stopping him in his movements.

“We haven’t stretched you yet. I know you want to make a point, which I am allowing. But not at the price of causing you pain.” Patton’s voice was as serious as his voice. Goosebumps broke out over Roman’s skin at the display of concern and love.

“Shh, I already had Christian stretch me around his huge powerful fingers. But his fingers are nothing compared to your huge cock.” Roman winked at Christian as he fights against Patton’s grip as he sits down further on his lover’s cock.

“Y-you’re so difficult sometimes. Misbehaving while berating me because I was enjoying myself while…”

“I might misbehave but I’m not a whore like you are. Even now, letting two strange men watch you fucking like you’re an animal. Bet you want them to touch you while you fuck my ass, Don’t you?” Roman said as he started bouncing on Patton’s cock. Clicking his fingers at the grinning masseuses to have them resume their work as Patton nodded.

Hands on his shoulders, Hands on his thighs, Hands on his chest, the slick warmth surrounding his cock over and over again. Patton took it all in as the cascade of horrible wonderful words fell from Roman’s lips.

A secret kink held close to his chest, Patton’s desire leaped every time the degrading words were sent his way. Patton knew inside he wasn’t those things; a whore, a slut, a harlot. But what if he was? What would it look like? What if his passion and desires were higher on the priority list than his heart? Patton longed in the dark to taste these answers. Then Roman showed up with an ego bigger than the sun and just as bright. It didn’t take the prince many nights to put together dirty words equals Patton coming like a geyser.

“God, you’re so fucking hard right now. Going to wreck my ass, aren’t you? My little whore loves putting on a show about as much as I do.” Roman moaned as he let his leaking cock mark Patton’s stomach with every down stroke.

“Yes, please! L-love it all. Love y-you. Want you soooo much. W-want you everywhere. Use me in all my holes.” Patton panted as he was losing himself in all the pleasure. The two masseuses chuckled at his desperation as they rutted against the massage table. Trying to get their own release as the two lovers were. 

“That can be arranged, my heart. But you have to say the words.” Roman sat up as he directed one masseuse to fetch the bottle of lube while the other one spread Patton’s legs. Forcing the royal to move up a bit a new angle. Driving Patton’s cock over his prostate causing the lewdest moans to escaped the royal.

“You’re so big. Filling me up just right. Might have to start calling you my stud instead of my whore if you’re going to let me use you so much.”

“Use me, Lovey. Fu…fuck yourself on me.. I mean.. Oh goodness please right there.” Patton was falling apart faster than he could ask for it as a lubed finger circled over his opening. But when he realized both of Roman’s hands were touching on his own glorious body. Patton found he suddenly felt different. Reaching up to touch Roman in their signal. 

“I’m a whore, but only your sexual plaything, Roman. Only want your hands on me in an intimate way. Please send the masseuses away. Just want you to see me like this.” Patton expressed his discomfort as Roman repeated their signal.

“That’s my good tramp. My plaything through and through. Does this work for you?” Roman turned Patton’s flushed face to the side so he could see the two random masseuses fade out to be replaced with two bare naked Roman copies. Stroking their hard cocks with that same fire in their eyes that the real Roman currently had. “Exact copies of yours truly? Why, yes you are that lucky. Their not perfect copies of course. Because magic like me only happens once in a lifetime.”

“Luckiest man alive because my premadonna boy loves me about as much as he loves himself.” Patton whispered against Roman’s lips as he locked their lips in the perfect celluloid kiss.

“So I’ll take that as we can join in?” The Roman copies said in unison.

“Yes, please. Join us. I want every version of my Lovey.” Patton beckoned the copies closer trading kisses with them as the real Roman stroked himself until he was dripping again.

Working like a connected mind, one Roman copy stretched Patton open getting the moral side to come by the third finger was rocking deep inside. The real Roman kept Patton’s cock trapped in his body as they continued to play with him. The other Roman copy stroked Patton’s hair back from his face as he fucked himself into Patton’s mouth over and over again. The copy began humming when the moral side’s moans turned into vibrations as the other Roman copy jerked them all lower on the massage table so he could fuck Patton as deep as he needed. Fully seated inside, Patton came again with soft thank yous and requests for more.

Breathing in quick bursts when the cock in his mouth moved back. It gave Patton enough time to call out the royal’s name. His voice sounded broken in the best way as the real Roman started bouncing once he was hard again. The motion of the royal’s hips were opposite to the thrusting strokes that was filling Patton’s body. Everywhere Patton could look, feel, taste, and touch was his Roman. Roman was his world.

“Going to make us come so hard. Wouldn’t expect less from my perfect fuck toy. Going to mark you and cover you from head to toe.” Roman exclaimed as he tugged Patton’s hand from his body to his cock as he started coming. Marking his love and the copy in the process. Which set off that Roman copy.

“Mouth so warm and wonderful going to spill right down your throat, whore.” With another stroke Patton was visibility swallowing as fast as he could.

“Forget his mouth. His ass is so tight it’s pulling my cock right back in. Going to fill him all the way up. All the come his ass can hold.” The Roman copy sank balls deep growling as he as Patton pulled tight around him. Panting and tiny bouts joyous laughter echoed from the four males. Roman caressed Patton’s face but the heart was to torn repeat the signal.

The heart’s world was full and overwhelming one minute and he was empty and hollow the next. Whimpering with eyes closed, because the light was too bright. Soft words convinced him to let the helping hands guide him to sit and then stand. Strong arms picking him up and carrying him to another room. Warm water and bubbles covered his skin as he clung the familiar solid body. Hands cleaned him while soft lips pressed gentle kisses to his face. Slowly and surely the bliss and fog cleared from his head as he opened his eyes. Patton felt like melted butter on top of warm flapjacks.

“There you are, my sweetest. You slipped deeper into subspace then I’ve seen you go. Thought maybe you wouldn’t want to come back.” Roman coo’ed as Patton smiled like he was drunk.

“I’d always… come back.. T-to you. Out-side…space is good, but doesn’t have you.” Patton’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth but knew he got his point across when Roman beamed down at him.

“There’s a banquet of your favorite foods and Winnie the Pooh Bear movies waiting for us when we’re done here. You made me so proud. Used your words when you could.” Roman smirked and continued on. To much Patton’s delight. “Made your needs and fantasies known to me. Then you relaxed and trusted me. I love you, I hope you know that.”

“Love you so much, my Lovey.” Patton’s smile reached his eyes as he hugged Roman.

It was going to be best second anniversary anyone could ever have, especially since there were three more ‘Massages with Benefits’ sessions to the spa package.


End file.
